<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retrouvailles en Suisse by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052493">Retrouvailles en Suisse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [424]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Basel FC, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), TT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David a eu une raison de ne pas vouloir retourner à Bâle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, David Abraham/Taulant Xhaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [424]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retrouvailles en Suisse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Retrouvailles en Suisse</span>
</p><p><br/>David est plutôt heureux d'avoir participé à la remontée de Francfort, après toutes ces années, il ne peut qu'être satisfait du passage de 'combat contre la relégation' à 'Europa League'. Ils viennent de battre Salzbourg, ils filent en huitièmes, face à Bâle. Ouais, ça va être compliqué pour lui d'affronter son ancienne équipe, et certains de ses anciens coéquipiers. Pourtant il n'a pas de problèmes avec Hoffenheim ? David est particulier, il le sait. Il a juste de meilleurs souvenirs avec Bâle, c'est étrange. Il fera de son mieux pour faire briller Francfort, c'est hors de question qu'ils fassent moins bien que l'année dernière.</p><p><br/>David s'endort aux côtés de Martin la nuit après le match, il est heureux d'avoir pu réussir à séduire son coéquipier en défense centrale, comme ça Adi est content de les voir se compléter. Ce n'est ni un rêve ni un cauchemar, ce sont des souvenirs, des vieux souvenirs de Bâle, de ses cheveux beaucoup plus longs, et de Taulant. Oh forcément. David espère qu'Adi comprendra sa situation si jamais il lui explique que son ex joue toujours dans son ancienne équipe qui est accessoirement l'équipe qu'ils affrontent en huitièmes d'Europa League.</p><p><br/>Taulant l'embrasse dans ses souvenirs, ses lèvres chaudes sont sur son oreille, ses mains glissant sur son corps, son souffle caressant sa peau. C'était une autre époque. Taulant était beaucoup pour lui à ce moment, son petit-ami. Alors quand ils ont rompu, David n'a pas trouvé d'autres choix que de partir, pour protéger son cœur. Les matches vont lui faire beaucoup de mal, mais maintenant il a Martin avec lui, alors il pense que tout devrait mieux se passer que la dernière fois. David doit assumer le brassard de capitaine au tour de son biceps, mais pour l'instant il garde Martin dans ses bras pour le reste de la nuit.</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>